


Виртуальные питомцы — не только на Рождество

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Arguments, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Really the last two are mentioned more than anything, Sort of? - Freeform, Tamagotchi, classic monster films mentioned, hinted newmann, it turned from pure humour to a bit h/c, science dorks, sorry i have no idea how to tag this, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: — Хотите сказать, вы двое вызвали такой шум среди жителей Шаттердома из-за игрушки? — Германн кивнул, на его лице застыло выражение стыда.История, в которой плохо заботятся о тамагочи, Ньют (совершенно точно не) дуется, а Тендо исполняет роль миротворца.





	Виртуальные питомцы — не только на Рождество

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Electronic Pets Aren't Just For Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1654661) by [ordinary_ineffability](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinary_ineffability/pseuds/ordinary_ineffability). 



> Разрешение запрошено.  
> Небечено.

Стояло утро среды, и Германн мысленно был уже целиком в работе, когда вошёл в лабораторию и быстро направился на свою половину. К счастью, его партнёр ещё не появился, и поэтому в лаборатории царила благословенная тишина, пока он спокойно выписывал уравнения на доске. Прошло немало времени с тех пор, как Германну в последний раз удалось поработать в относительной спокойной обстановке, и он наслаждался возможностью. Тишину нарушали разве что скрип мела и отдалённые звуки бурлящей за пределами лаборатории жизни Шаттердома.  
Тишине пришёл — неизбежный — конец где-то около одиннадцати: в лабораторию ворвался живой ураган, разноцветный и очень шумный. Выразив вздохом покорность судьбе, Германн остановился, чтобы посмотреть, чему на этот раз так бурно радуется его маньячный коллега.  
— Поверить не могу, что нашёл его! Гермс, чувак, ты хоть представляешь, как их трудно отыскать? — Ньют широко улыбался и размахивал пёстро татуированными руками. Он что-то сжимал в одной ладони.  
— Последний раз повторяю — меня зовут доктор Готтлиб, в крайнем случае Германн. О чём ты вообще? Что это такое? — на его лицо вернулось хмурое выражение.  
Ньют ахнул.  
— В смысле, что такое? Только посмотри! Ты ведь видел их раньше, да? — он пересёк разделительную линию — игнорируя громкие протесты Германна — и подсунул ему под нос предмет, который держал в руке.  
Сделав шаг назад, Германн внимательно посмотрел на пастельно-розовое устройство, пытаясь вспомнить, что это.  
— Это одна из тех детских игрушек? — в его голосе прозвучала нотка презрения.  
Ньют сурово воззрился на него.  
— Эй, попрошу без эйджизма! Это тамагочи, в него могу играть все! — фыркнул он. — Раз уж нам не позволяют заводить питомцев в лаборатории, я решил найти одну из этих штуковин, так что выбрался утром в Гонконг. Вообще я хотел синего, но дарёному тамагочи в зубы не смотрят, верно? — упрыгав обратно к границе, он плюхнулся на их общий потрёпанный диван.  
Покачав головой, Германн мысленно добавил ещё один пункт к списку странностей доктора Гейзлера и вернулся к вычислениям. По крайней мере, шума от новинки не было.

В течение пары последующих недель быстро стало ясно, что Ньют категорически неспособен позаботиться о своём электронном питомце. Неважно, как сильно Ньюту нравилось играть с ним, он легко отвлекался на другие вещи и, если работал над очередным вскрытием, мог позабыть про тамагочи на несколько часов. К тому времени, как он вспоминал про него, «питомец» либо уже был мёртв, либо умирал.  
Проблемы начались, когда Германн обнаружил, что ещё один способ заставить Ньюта забыть про тамагочи — втянуть его в спор. Это знание, помноженное на невероятную привязанность Ньюта к этой штуке, вылилось в причину одного из самых затяжных их противостояний.  
Когда Ньют слишком шумел или наводил слишком много беспорядка, Германн словно невзначай начинал перепалку, из-за которой увлекшийся Ньют в пылу спора бросал игрушку на столе или ещё где-нибудь без присмотра. Конечно, когда спор заканчивался, Ньют вспоминал про тамагочи, но далеко не сразу, и, учитывая, как долго могли длиться их пикировки, к тому моменту его любимец часто умирал, и ему приходилось начинать заново.  
Конечно, когда до Ньюта дошло — ещё бы до него не дошло, у этого человека было шесть степеней — он в качестве отместки стал подыгрывать. Чем хуже вёл себя Ньют, тем чаще Германн заводил спор — и чем чаще Ньюту приходилось начинать заново, тем хуже он вёл себя.  
Их ожесточавшаяся битва продолжалась больше месяца и однажды зашла слишком далеко.

Стэкер услышал крики — странная смесь английского и немецкого — ещё с другого конца коридора, ведущего к лаборатории. Он поморщился от их громкости, готовясь войти. За последние пару недель поступало всё больше жалоб от тех, кто работал или спал рядом с лабораторией — хотя они уже привыкли к постоянным спорам двух учёных, большинство утверждало, что всё стало хуже, чем обычно. Не дело, когда во время войны такие глупости мешают чужой работе или сну, и маршал пришёл к выводу, что нужно положить происходящему конец.  
Войдя в лабораторию, он увидел, что учёные стоят по обе стороны границы напротив друг друга, каждый на своей половине. Доктор Гейзлер то размахивал руками, срываясь в крик — даже визг — то отталкивал трость доктора Готтлиба, которой его противник размахивал перед ним.  
Стэкер прочистил горло.  
— Джентльмены, — попытался он вклиниться в общий ор.  
Не получилось.  
— Серьёзно, Гермс, — продолжал орать Ньют, — третий раз за неделю. За неделю! Убери уже от меня свою чёртову палку, старый хрыч! Три раза ты заставлял меня начинать снова! Иди нахер!  
— А работой вы заняться не пробовали, доктор Гейзлер? Разве что...  
— Меня зовут Ньют, мудачьё ты этакое!  
— А меня — доктор Готтлиб! Разве что вы не знаете, на нашу планету напали...  
— Я-то знаю! И занимаюсь действительно полезными вещами! А не высчитываю, сколько осталось до всеобщего...  
— Джентльмены, достаточно! — прогремел Стэкер, про себя усмехнувшись тому, как они, широко раскрыв глаза, тут же развернулись. Тем не менее, строгое выражение на его лице даже не дрогнуло.  
Германн опустил трость на пол, пытаясь выпрямиться по стойке смирно. Его обычно бледные щёки порозовели.  
— Маршал Пентекост, сэр, мои глубочайшие извинения, — пробормотал он, опустив глаза.  
Гейзлер ухмыльнулся, пробормотав вполголоса «подлиза». Стэкер поспешил заговорить, пока не разгорелась новая перепалка.  
— Бога ради, из-за чего вы тут в последнее время разводите такой крик? — он смерил обоих суровым взглядом.  
После небольшой паузы доктор Готтлиб прочистил горло.  
— Это — в основном — из-за... игрушки, сэр. У доктора Гейзлера есть игрушка, и он теряет терпение, когда забывает о ней, и его электронный питомец умирает. Сэр, — его щёки за время этой речи из розового окрасились в тёмно-красный. Стэкер этому не удивился — с такой-то причиной для ссор.  
— Хотите сказать, вы двое вызвали такой шум среди жителей Шаттердома из-за игрушки? — Германн кивнул, на его лице застыло выражение стыда. Ньют усмехнулся, видя дискомфорт своего коллеги, но ухмылка тут же исчезла с его лица, когда Стэкер продолжил: — Доктор Гейзлер, дайте мне эту игрушку.  
— Но...  
— Это приказ, а не просьба.  
Доктор Гейзлер со взволнованным видом осторожно протянул ему игрушку. После быстрого осмотра маршал обнаружил, что это один из девайсов с электронными питомцами. Он смутно припоминал, что у Мако было нечто похожее в детстве. Она часто гуляла так по Шаттердомам, в которые их перекидывали — маленькая игрушка в руке и такая же небольшая улыбка на лице.  
Чуть встряхнув головой, чтобы вернуться к настоящему, Стэкер обнаружил, что оба учёных смотрят на него — с разными степенями смущения и любопытства.  
— Что ж, тут можно сделать лишь одно. Доктор Гейзлер, игрушка конфискована. Вы двое немедленно возвращайтесь к работе, и чтоб больше никаких превышений звукового фона в лаборатории. Всё ясно?  
Доктор Готтлиб кивнул, всё ещё смущённый. Доктор Гейзлер тоже кивнул — но неохотно, и хмуро глядя при этом на коллегу.  
Покидая этаж, Стэкер надеялся, что на этом всё закончится.

Конечно, ничего не закончилось. Да, споров поубавилось, но то, что пришло им на смену, было почти так же паршиво. Случившееся просто ужаснуло Германна. Ситуация стала ещё хуже, когда два дня спустя один из техников спросил у него в столовой, правду ли говорят про игрушку. Сплетни в Шаттердоме разносились со скоростью лесного пожара, и не прошло недели, как все знали о произошедшем, и неважно, правду или чью-то преувеличенную версию. Германн стыдился всё больше и больше, и реакция его партнёра совсем не помогала.  
Ньют же был, как мог сказать любой, взбешён до предела. Он стал куда раздражительнее со всеми, а в сторону Германна при любой возможности метал пронзительные взгляды. Он не упускал случая лишний раз уколоть Германна, вновь напомнив о случившемся.  
Первую пару недель народ находил это уморительным. Сотрудники регулярно вспоминали при нём об инциденте, лишь чтобы увидеть, как Германн будет смущаться и запинаться — редчайшее зрелище — а Ньют в отдалении злобно смотреть на него.  
После того, как новизна прошла, это многим наскучило, и вскоре все переключились на слух, что один из близняшек Вей Танг пытался приударить за Мако.  
Единственными, кто продолжал следить за конфликтом, были сама Мако, маршал Пентекост и Тендо. И именно Тендо попытался вмешаться на исходе четвёртой недели. Прихватив свой обед, он направился к столу, за которым сидел Ньют (продолжая, надувшись, пялиться на Германна, который в кои-то веки занял другой стол. Обычно они были неразлучны во время приёмов пищи) и опустился напротив него.  
— Не против, если я присоединюсь, братец?  
В ответ от получил лишь пожимание плечами.  
Тендо принялся за еду и, прождав для приличия с минуту, прочистил горло и спросил:  
— Ну, не хочешь рассказать, почему ты не перестаёшь дуться на Германна?  
Моргнув, Ньют мрачно посмотрел на него.  
— Я не дуюсь, я сверлю его взглядом. Злобным, — однако, незаметно для самого Ньюта, он вновь поджал губы, едва закончив фразу. Когда Тендо указал на это, Ньют лишь надулся ещё больше. — Да не дуюсь я, чувак, рок-звёзды не дуются!  
Тендо фыркнул, дожёвывая еду во рту.  
— Как скажешь... — пробормотал он, слегка усмехнувшись, когда Ньют запустил в него горошиной. Помедлив, Ньют усмехнулся в ответ.  
— Так как дела с Элисон? — сменил он тему, и теперь пришла очередь Тендо слегка покраснеть.

Прошла неделя, но всё оставалось без улучшений. Даже стало хуже. Пусть они уже не были в центре всеобщего внимания, некоторые продолжали время от времени поддразнивать учёных за случай с тамагочи. К началу шестой недели Германн уже не мог сносить стыд, и однажды просто не появлялся в столовой весь день. Не показывался он и следующие два дня, и на четвёртый во время обеда Тендо уже всерьёз забеспокоился. Лишь благодаря знакомству с парой офицеров, чьи комнаты располагались недалеко от лаборатории, он знал, что Германн ещё выходит оттуда.  
На шестой день он успешно зажал Германна в угол, когда тот делал себе чай в три ночи, и попросил объяснений. Из которых он узнал, что Германн предпочитал покупать еду в местных магазинах и есть у себя в комнате, чем рисковать слышать очередные насмешки от своих коллег при появлении.  
— Это в высшей степени непрофессионально, мистер Чой, и я лучше пережду в покое моей комнаты, чем буду позволять смущать себя на публике. И... — Германн замолчал, отведя взгляд.  
— И что? Ну же, брат, колись. Доктор Готтлиб, — Тендо даже добавил официальное обращение, чтобы умилостивить его.  
С покорным вздохом Германн закончил:  
— И реакция доктора Гейзлера... обескураживает. Я не обманывал себя мыслями, что мы хорошие друзья, но его продолжающееся молчание и выпады в мою сторону... очень ранят. Мы работали вместе много лет, и ещё дольше знаем друг друга, но из всех наших ссор эта первый раз, когда он отказывается от примирения, — признался он, по-прежнему избегая смотреть в расширившиеся от удивления глаза Тендо.  
Он продолжил, без паузы, слегка частя от смущения:  
— Я знал, что он привязан к этой игрушке, но я не понимаю, что в ней такого важного, что даже шесть недель спустя он не может забыть её. Он говорил, что их сложно найти, но DVD-диски с классическими фильмами про монстров — тоже, и когда я в прошлом году случайно разбил тростью один из них, он злился на меня всего неделю. Что изменилось сейчас?  
— Не знаю, — сказал Тендо, когда смог сформулировать ответ. — Но могу выяснить, — с этим он покинул столовую, оставив смущённого Германа одного.

— Итак, — начал Тендо, сев напротив Ньюта за завтраком на следующее утро. — Можно спросить насчёт тамагочи? — Ньют лишь неприязненно посмотрел на него и пожал плечами. — Ладно, буду считать, что это «да». Что такого в этой штуковине? Я вроде как хочу понять, что происходит, но Германн сам ничего не знает.  
— Просто... Ладно, я знаю, это прозвучит глупо, и тебе лучше запомнить этот момент, потому что я такое говорю редко, ясно, чел? Просто, хотя мои предки были все из себя либеральными и всёпозволительными, была одна вещь, которую мне в детстве запрещали. Заводить питомцев. У мамы была аллергия, и с её карьерой она не могла рисковать, чтобы перед открытием нового тура вдруг вылезла реакция. Так что в конце концов мне достался ближайший аналог питомца, который можно было купить. Мне подарили тамагочи на день рождения. Синий, новенькая модель. И я обожал его! Это была моя любимая игрушка, вместе с лабораторным набором и динозаврами. Но однажды кое-что случилось. Я споткнулся, он вылетел у меня из рук и как-то смог расколотить одну из маминых стеклянных ваз. В качестве наказания за вазу, и неважно, что это была случайность, у меня забрали тамагочи и запретили заводить новый. Я был раздавлен... я так сильно привязался к своему питомцу, и вдруг потерял его. И когда нас направили в гонконгский Шаттердом, я решил попробовать найти здесь новый тамагочи. И через несколько месяцев наконец нашёл! Это было круто, но я вечно забывал о нём, потому что, ну, наука! И... остальное ты знаешь.  
Помолчав минуту, Тендо произнёс:  
— В этом... есть смысл. Извини. Ты пытался объяснить это Германну?  
Ньют фыркнул.  
— Как будто этому старикашке есть до меня дело. Он небось опять начнёт ныть, что я веду себя как ребёнок, и что тупо привязываться к электронным питомцам, — он отхлебнул кофе.  
— Я думаю, он попросит прощения, — сказал Тендо. Ньют поперхнулся.  
— Германн? Мистер Ворчун «мне-место-в-книге-девятнадцатого-века» Готтлиб попросит прощения? Вот уж чего точно не будет, — заявил Ньют, прокашлявшись.  
— А ты пробовал? В смысле, он явно расстроен всем этим. Ты ведь наверняка и сам заметил?  
Проблема была в том, что Ньют действительно заметил. Ему хотелось бы не замечать, конечно, потому что тогда ему не пришлось бы признать перед собой тот факт, что он вроде как скучал по своему коллеге и их перепалкам.  
— Конечно, он притих последнее время... — Германн не просто «притих». Он едва произносил слово за день в лаборатории, и к Ньюту обращался лишь чтобы негромко спросить, не хочет ли он выпить кофе. Попытки завязать разговор становились всё реже, поскольку ответы Ньюта, если он вообще отвечал, были короткими и грубыми. И по взгляду Тендо он отлично понимал, как малоубедительно выглядело это презрительное поведение.  
Ньют вздохнул.  
— Я подумаю об этом, — пробормотал он, прежде чем закончить с завтраком и уйти.

Три дня спустя, Ньют, появившись в лаборатории, обнаружил на столе пакет. Учитывая беспорядок на его столе, чудо, что он вообще заметил его. Сграбастав пакет, он плюхнулся на диван, рассеянно отметил, что его партнёра отчего-то нет в лаборатории. Причина обнаружилась, когда он закончил разворачивать пакет.  
Внутри оказалась DVD-копия «Атаки крабов-монстров». А на ней лежал тамагочи. Синий тамагочи. Ньют с широко распахнутыми глазами раскрыл приложенную к ним записку.  
_~~Доктор Гейзлер~~ Ньютон,_  
_Мистер Чой объяснил мне причины твоей привязанности к игрушке. Я прошу прощения и надеюсь, что этот подарок сможет искупить мой проступок. DVD предназначался для твоего дня рождения, но мне показалось нелишним добавить его._  
_Я ещё раз прошу прощения._  
_Доктор Германн_  
Ньют даже не знал, с чего начать. То, что Германн извинялся, уже само по себе было чем-то невиданным, но этим дело не ограничилось. То, что Германн нашёл тамагочи на замену? Вспомнил, что Ньют хотел синий? Что он также приложил диск, который Ньют давно хотел приобрести, потому что его копию повредили при переезде?  
Ньюту потребовалось добрых несколько минут, чтобы прийти в себя от шока. Когда он наконец очнулся, то, широко улыбнувшись, быстро включил тамагочи.  
Где-то спустя Ньют, подняв взгляд как раз вовремя, увидел, что Германн вернулся — тот, неслышно войдя в лабораторию, направился к своим доскам. Выключив на время тамагочи, он наблюдал за тем, как Германн старательно выписывает уравнение за уравнением, как будто это был самый обычный день. Досадно только, что слегка покрасневшие кончики ушей всё равно выдавали его. Но опять же, это было вроде как мило.  
Решив пока не тревожить Германна, он положил подарок на относительно чистый участок стола и достал один из образцов, которые получил недавно и хотел вскрыть, чтобы проверить одну теорию.  
Они работали в тишине несколько часов, пока не подошло время обеда. Положив инструменты и слегка почистившись — всё равно придётся продолжить потом — Ньют пошёл обедать. После подарка он ожидал, что его партнёр вновь появится в столовой, но, к его удивлению, тот так и не пришёл. Слегка взволнованный Ньют, захватив с собой немного фруктов, отправился обратно в лабораторию, размышляя, не забыл ли просто-напросто Германн про обед. Это был бы далеко не первый раз.  
Однако, войдя в лабораторию, он не увидел там Германна. Тот появился через пять минут, дожёвывая морковку. Он замер, осознав, что Ньют застукал его, и вновь попытался вернуться к работе, притворяясь, что всё идёт как обычно. Однако на этот раз Ньют не позволил лаборатории снова погрузиться в неловкую тишину.  
— Итак, — словно невзначай начал Ньют, делая вид, что увлечён вскрытием. — Ты когда-нибудь смотрел «Атаку крабов-монстров»? Потому что если нет, то ты многое упустил, — краем глаза он заметил, как вздрогнул от неожиданности Германн.  
— Я... Нет, я не смотрел её, док... Ньютон, — раздался нерешительный ответ. Ньют улыбнулся.  
— Тогда можно задать тебе пару вопросов, Германн?  
— Конечно.  
— Ты свободен завтра вечером?  
— ...Да. Да, свободен.  
— Ты имеешь что-то против попкорна и ужасных спецэффектов?  
— Нисколько.  
— Тогда... посмотришь со мной кино завтра вечером? Закуски на мне, — он поднял глаза как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть небольшую, застенчивую улыбку на лице Германна.  
Ньют широко улыбнулся, и это явно подбодрило Германна.  
— С радостью, — и, просто чтобы сохранить привычный тон, добавил: — Только не приноси слишком много сахара, ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы твои татуировки растянулись вместе с кожей.  
— Эй! — возмущённо вскрикнул Ньют, но эффект был слегка подпорчен тем, что они оба улыбались.

После этого их привычная жизнь возобновилась. Ньют по-прежнему забывал порой про тамагочи, но это случалось гораздо реже — Германн взял на себя напоминать ему о забытой игрушке. Питомец теперь умирал лишь где-то раз в месяц, а не по несколько раз в неделю, как раньше. Это стало чем-то вроде обычного хода вещей — Ньют играет, забывает про игрушку, получает напоминание от Германна, играет дальше.  
И хотя между ними всё равно случались споры — они ведь оставались доктором Гейзлером и Готтлибом, споры были частью их ежедневной жизни — Германн больше ни разу не начинал очередную перепалку специально чтобы отвлечь Ньюта.


End file.
